


Televisión

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Series: Piezas imperfectas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drarry en Español, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Muggle Technology, Revivamos el Drarry, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Harry y Draco se aparecen en el apartamento del primero con intenciones nada inocentes para pasar el resto de la tarde y, si es posible, la noche ¿pero qué ocurre cuando Draco ve por primera vez la televisión? ¿Cuál será su reacción? ¿Y la de Harry?





	Televisión

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.

**i. televisión**

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —no recibió respuesta—. ¿Draco?

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió hasta el salón, donde había dejado al rubio minutos antes cuando se habían aparecido directamente desde el Ministerio.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

Draco estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas enfrente del televisor, mantenía una distancia prudencial y la observaba como si fuera un objeto extraño no identificado. Harry soltó el botellín, que había tomado del frigorífico, y se acercó hasta el chico sin entender muy bien que lo tenía tan fascinado.

La televisión estaba apagada. Una idea fugaz le vino a la cabeza y se puso a buscar el mando con la mirada, recordando a duras penas donde lo dejó anoche, antes de acostarse. Lo rescató con un  _accio_  no verbal, y pulsó el botón de encendido imaginando la reacción del rubio.

—¿Qué coño? —se echó hacia atrás, casi dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, y se volvió en redondo al reconocer la risa contagiosa de Harry—. No tiene ni puta gracia, Potter.

Eso no ayudó a calmar el ataque de risa de Harry, todo lo contrario, especialmente cuando Draco dejó de mirarle como si se estuviera planteando usar la maldición  _cruciatus_ contra él, y se concentró en las imágenes parlantes del televisor. Harry no reconoció la serie, solo que eran dibujos animados para niños.

—¿Qué es eso? —era curiosidad genuina lo que notó en la voz de Draco, el chico se había acercado hasta estar pegado al aparato y casi parecía como si quisiera sacar a los muñecos de la pantalla—. Hablan y son raros, ¿qué es?

Harry, acomodado en el sofá con el botellín de cerveza, dibujó una sonrisa. Draco no parecía afectado por la intensidad de la misma, simplemente miraba a Harry como si tuviera la respuesta a un dilema existencial esencial del universo y esperara que se la confiara a él, de entre todas las personas.

—Es una televisión —Draco se mordió el labio inferior y miró de reojo a los muñecos animados, para asegurarse de que siguieran allí—. Son dibujos animados.

—¿Dibujos que se mueven? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Es magia muggle.

Y la mirada ingenua en el rostro de Draco se esfumó tan rápido como vino. El chico tenía la fea costumbre de estropear su rostro, uno muy atractivo, para qué negarlo, con ceños fruncidos o miradas condescendientes. Era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, solo que había optado por un gesto huraño.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Draco Malfoy era una caja de sorpresas. Harry había aceptado a regañadientes, meses atrás cuando coincidieron en una fiesta del Ministerio, que no le conocía en absoluto como había creído en la escuela o en los años posteriores. Simplemente necesitó un par de copas, miradas o sonrisas robadas y pequeñas conversaciones para darse cuenta. Tal vez fue eso por lo que correspondió el coqueteo descarado de Draco. No es que se arrepentiera, ver al rubio estirado en el suelo de su piso y fascinado por un objeto muggle, como si tuviera cinco años, bien valía la pena.

—Para nada —soltó la botella en el suelo y se arrastró a su lado, Draco pareció notar que estaba en el suelo, pero no intentó levantarse—. Es un objeto que transmite imágenes: películas, series, programas o dibujos animados.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reír, sabía que Draco estaba asimilando la información y viendo si encajaba con lo poco que sabía del mundo muggle.

—Mira esto —cambió de canal pero como Harry Potter nunca tiene suerte, dio a parar a una película de tiroteos, provocando que ambos, especialmente el sensible Draco, sufrieran de un infarto.

Draco se echó hacia atrás, y utilizó a Harry como escudo. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, en parte porque había cosas que nunca cambiaban y en parte porque no le molestaba en absoluto tener a Draco abrazándolo de forma tan posesiva, aunque fuera a sacarle el aire con ese brazo en su cuello. Era infantil, eso seguro.

—¡Potter! —los tiroteos continuaban y Harry se preguntó lo que pasaría si no cambiaba el canal pronto, ¿Draco acabaría hechizando sus pelotas o explotando la televisión? O asfixiándolo, de lo fuerte que le sujetaba.

Cambió el canal.

Draco, al no escuchar tanto ruido, se asomó por encima del hombro de Harry.

—¿Son personas? —murmuró contra su oreja—. ¿Cómo pueden…? ¿Qué clase de maleficio es?

—Es una televisión —sonó más cortante de lo que esperaba pero es que le estaba afectando tener a Draco tan cerca—. No hay personas, son imágenes grabadas.

Por suerte, su siguiente explicación tuvo que parecerle al rubio más tranquilizadora porque dejó de intentar ahogarlo y simplemente lo abrazó como una persona normal. Una persona normal que temiera que las imágenes parlantes aparecieran en el salón a hacerle daño o cualquier tontería que estuviera pasando por la mente del slytherin, por supuesto.

—Es como la radio pero con imágenes —comentó mientras jugueteaba con el mando personalmente—. Y esto es una especie de varita, ¿no es así?

—Se puede ver de esa forma, sí.

Draco asintió, orgulloso de sí mismo, y pulsó otro botón. No fue a parar a una película de tiroteo ni nada parecido, gracias a Godric, sino a una serie de televisión. Harry la reconoció al instante, se había enganchado a ella hace poco, era sobre detectives; una serie basada en unos libros.

El rubio parecía interesado porque no volvió a cambiar de canal. Supuso que se identificó con el detective idiota, aunque Harry no haría tal comentario en voz alta, pues valoraba su vida.

Cuando se habían aparecido allí, había sido por insistencia de Draco, que estaba dispuesto a meterle mano o follarlo delante de medio Ministerio si no actuaba con rapidez. No tuvieron un accidente de milagro. Y ahí estaban, ni media hora después, viendo la televisión. Mejor dicho, Draco veía la televisión, Harry lo miraba a él, memorizaba cada gesto o reacción que hacía, y la atesoraba en lo más profundo de su mente. Tenía que comprar un pensadero pronto porque quería revivir ese instante cientos de veces.

—Potter.

—Dime —se lamió los labios tentativamente, Draco no lo estaba mirando pero conocía ese tono en cualquier lugar. Se ve que se había cansado de mirar la serie.

—Ponme los dibujos animados.

Y así era.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás sordo de repente? —le miró mal antes de tirar el mando en su dirección—. Los dibujos animados, ahora mismo.

—Pero…

—Y tráeme una cerveza, ¿cómo puede ser que seas un pésimo anfitrión?

Harry boqueó cual pez fuera del agua. Draco había vuelto toda su atención a la televisión, por lo que era inútil discutir. Tampoco quería llevarse un maleficio, por lo que puso el canal de dibujos animados y se encaminó hasta la cocina.

Tomó del refrigerador dos cervezas, y apoyó la frente en la pared. No sabía si echarse a reír, porque la situación era surrealista como poco, o echarse a llorar porque realmente no podía estar pasándole esto.

—¡HARRY! —muy pocas veces Draco usaba su nombre, solo cuando estaban a solas, en un momento de debilidad emocional o en la cama, no siempre era en la cama, si es que se entendía lo que quería decir, así que salió disparado al salón—. ¡Los muggles son unos pervertidos!

Draco estaba de pie en mitad de la sala y señalando la televisión con gesto horrorizado ¿o era de interés?

—¿Qué es lo que has puesto…?

Un canal porno.

Había pocos y estaban casi al final de la lista de canales, pero Draco había hallado uno. Sorprendente.

—Eso es… —Draco tenía el rostro ladeado, como para ver mejor a las dos figuras desnudas de la pantalla—. Merlín, quiero probar eso.

—¿Te quieres dislocar el cuello?

—No —le miró un segundo, estaba totalmente serio, usaba la misma cara que cuando estaba en el Wizengamot derogando leyes o defendiendo a alguien—. Ese serías tú.

Estuvieron unos minutos absortos con las imágenes y los sonidos que se reprodujeron en la televisión. Draco, sentado de nuevo en el suelo y con la cabeza descansando en la palma de su mano, miraba la televisión con gesto interrogante. Harry, simplemente, optó por terminar su segunda cerveza, y se preguntó, no sin pesar, si acabaría emborrachándose.

Draco se giró tras terminar la película, que no duró nada, y lo miró ofendido.

—¿Por qué no estamos follando?

Harry abrió la boca para protestar. No lo hizo, fue inteligente por una vez en su vida y dejó que Draco se sentara a horcajadas entre sus piernas e hiciera un camino de besos y mordiscos desde su clavícula hasta su boca. Y Merlín le oiga, fue el puto mejor beso de todo el maldito día.

—¿Harry? —lamió la parte de atrás de su oreja—. Por favor, por favor…

NO. Nunca oyes a un Malfoy rogar, y si lo haces, estás en peligro. Sin embargo, a pesar de querer apartar a Draco y esconderse en alguna parte, fue incapaz de moverse un centímetro, ¿y quién podía culparle? Tener a ese cuerpo de escándalo moviéndose de esa forma tan seductora o esos carnosos labios haciendo maravillas allí por donde iban, destruirían hasta al hombre de hierro.

Draco besó sus labios con delicadeza y apoyó su frente sobre la de Harry. El moreno se permitió perder en sus irises grises, oscurecidos por el deseo.

—¿Podemos intentar esa postura? —volvió a besarle para acallar cualquier queja o eliminar cualquier pensamiento coherente—. Anda, vamos, después te dejo que me hagas  _eso_  con la lengua.

Y para enfatizar sus palabras, movió las caderas contra la de Harry, provocando que sus erecciones se rozaran, a pesar de la ropa.

—Te odio, Malfoy —alzó la mano y su varita se deslizó en ella, Draco se mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa satisfecha—. Muchísimo.

La ropa desapareció.

Harry agarró a Draco por la cintura y lo levantó. El rubio enredó sus piernas en el cuerpo del moreno y se dejó llevar hasta la habitación principal, Draco mantuvo la lengua de Harry ocupada todo el rato, no quería que el  _niño-que-iba-a-follarlo_  recordara lo que le había prometido.

Y por si alguien no lo tenía claro todavía, un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere. Esa noche, horas después, Draco volvió al salón para ver dibujos animados y sí, claro que encontró un canal que emitieran series infantiles.

_**fin.** _

* * *

**_gracias por leer,_ **

**_¿reviews, kudos, tomatazos o imperdonables?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, ¿hay alguien?
> 
> Si es así, cosa sorprendente, espero leer vuestras opiniones pronto. Se aceptan vociferadoras constructivas. Bien, os explicaré un poco más de que va este proyecto. Hace tiempo que me propuse escribir una especie de recopilación de historias drarry con temática domestic fluff. Sé lo que estáis pensando, ¿por qué no publicar todo en una historia? Vale, quizá sería más cómodo, pero he optado por esta opción: todo recopilado en una serie.
> 
> ¿Por qué? Porque así será más fácil para vosotros, hipotéticos lectores, recibir las actualizaciones o incluso sugerirme ideas para drarrys futuros. SÍ, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS. *da saltitos de alegría y espera sonriente ideas nuevas*. Ideas cursis, dramáticas, pornosas, etc. No me voy a asustar, creedme.
> 
> Quiero que quede claro que esta serie (Piezas imperfectas) no tiene un cierre, escribiré tantas historias como mi inspiración quiera o dependiendo del recibimiento que reciba este proyecto, así que no os preocupéis por eso. HAY QUE REVIVIR EL DRARRY EN ESPAÑOL. Leí en alguna parte ese lema/idea, lo de revivir el drarry en nuestra bonita lengua(?, lo que no recuerdo es donde.
> 
> NO ME ENROLLO MÁS.
> 
> Intentaré escribir algo nuevo para la semana que viene. :)


End file.
